espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reichstadt
Main The Reichstadt members are mostly Czechs and Slovaks, but as they moved to Gdańsk, Poland, the Poles started to like them and make alliances. Jiří Bílý really takes care of his members and supporters. Show him support and you will live better but do the opposite and your life will never ever be as good as before. History Risen up from the C.N.S.R. faction located in Czech republic. Later moved to Poland due to problems with leaders of C.N.S.R. which caused rebellion. The faction later renamed itself to Reichstadt. Had been in war with the Soviet Republic of Provideniya. Reichstadt's military The Reichstadt National Army (or simply RNA) is the main force of the Reichstadt. The soldiers of RNA are mostly soldiers of C.N.S.R but due to rebellion they formed a new one.The Reichstadt's leader, Jiří Bílý, is also the Chief General of RNA. Military units of RNA Infantry Ubertroopers: Highly armored, well trained, absolutely loyal and fanatic soldiers. They are the main elite force of RNA. Witnesses say that they are very brutal. When deployed, they are being given drugs that dissables the feel of pain and frustration. '- wip -' Special forces --- Armored units --- Naval forces --- Air forces --- Alliances and agreements 17th of August The Reichstadt and Grand Duchy of Baltia have become an allies. The original report says: "The heads of Reichstadt '''and '''Grand Duchy of Baltia have met today in one of Reichstadt's RNA base. The first reason of meeting was an agreement about the alliance between Reichstadt and Grand Duchy of Baltia. The second reason was because of Reichstadt's demand to join The Eastern European Coalition, which consists of Grand Duchy of Baltia, Eastern Legion and United Roman Republic. All three nations agreed for Reichstadt to join the EEC. The leaders of Reichstadt and Grand Duchy of Baltia later had a personal conversation so they moved to Reichstadt's situational room. After 3 hours, they had a conjoint dinner and been conversating further details and informations about the alliance and EEC. So by now, the Reichstadt is fully supporting every nation or faction that is part of the EEC and is expecting the same from them. For the nation! For the Führer! Heil!" Home News 28th of September RNN: "Good afternoon. The Führer has a speech as you all know. He now mainly talks about our improving economy, new alliances and friendships abroad-.. Oh, now our Führer talks about the army - everyone who has reached age of 18 will be enlisted in the army and serve here for 2 years. The ones that want to stay in army will be allowed to and the others will be sent back home. Now, as you can hear, our Führer talks about our country growing in the future. We do not know what or who is behind that, but that is our Führers business and not ours. Oh, there are propably some protests going on since the Minister of Defense, Oldřich Kamenický, points a hand somewhere in the crowd of people and telling the soldier next to him to shut that protest down. We don't want capitalist or communist thinking here. We will inform you later what did the speech included later on. For now, see you later. Heil! For the nation! For the Führer!" 4th of October Jiří Bílý, Leader of Reichstadt: "Heil my fellow citizens! Yesterday we have arranged a meeting with the EER high ranked officers and people here in Reichstadt. I haven't been a part of the meeting, because I had other job to do. The meeting, that had been today, was mainly about the sanctions that were imposed by the VDI and Communist pact on us and EER. We can say that it strenghtened our friendship. We will respond very soon and there will be critical consequences for the whole Europe. About the Turkey, we are sending our troops in there as well to help our EER comrades. We are sending nearly a hundred of tanks, some other military vehicles and 2 thousands of men. We believe in a victory over the subhuman race. The ones that will be fighting against us and will survive, will be sent to concentration camps in Reichstadt. That counts to others, who will ever fight us and/or our allies. We also train our young-blood conscripts (which is now oficially called 'Říšký mládežnický sbor odvedenců Reichstadt - ŘMSOR') to operate with tanks and many other things that the regular soldiers are taught in the army. For now, my fellow citizens, that is all I wanted to tell you. Heil!" Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:Inactive Factions